Eileen Arnolds
Character Eileen Arnolds Also known as: * EA * Senator Arnolds Status: Alive Date of Birth: March 12th, 1955 Place of birth: Baton Rogue Nationality: African American Main affiliation: * Wanda Celtica * Justin Everett * John Barker * Ted Edwards * Democratic Party Enemies: * None Job: * US Senator Handle: @SenArnolds_GTA Creation Date: June 2019 Eileen Arnolds is a registered character. She was created in June of 2019. Biography Eileen Patricia Arnolds was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, on March 12th, 1955. Her parents were working-class people, both descendants of slaves. Her father Patrick was a farmer and her mother Harriet was a housewife, who took care of Eileen and her two siblings. While growing up, Eileen attended Baton Rouge Magnet High School, after winning a scholarship to the academy. She was one of very few African Americans who were admitted to study there, at the time. Arnolds excelled in the sciences, particularly chemistry and biochemistry. Upon her graduation from high school, Eileen was able to secure a place at the prestigious Vespucci University, where she began studying chemistry. After finishing her first degree, she applied for a job at the CDC, where she was accepted as a toxicologist. In 1982, Eileen returned to Vespucci to complete her second degree. She continued working for the CDC until 1986, when she decided to return to Louisiana. By that time, Arnolds had decided to enter local politics. She joined the Democratic Party and ran for a seat in the West Baton Rouge Parish Council, defeating her incumbent opponent. Eileen served there for 3 years, before running for Mayor-President of Baton Rouge, a role for which she was elected in 1990. That year she also married her now-husband Clarence and had their only child, a daughter named after her mother, Harriet. Arnolds served as Mayor-President for a full term, before deciding to announce her bid for US Senate in 1994. She ran on a moderate agenda and narrowly defeated her Republican opponent by just 0.5% of the vote. That made her the first African American woman to serve as Senator, and the youngest one as well. Senator Eileen Arnolds proved to be a formidable character, and fought hard for Louisiana in the Senate. When hurricane Katrina hit the state, she made sure federal funding was distributed and relief efforts commenced. In 2007, Eileen was elected Senate Majority Whip, making her the fourth highest ranking Senator, after the President pro Tempore and the Majority and Minority Leaders. In 2012, when a red wave swept the United States, the Republicans had regained the Senate and Eileen was elected Senate Minority Leader, in charge of the Democrats’ agenda. She continued to serve in that role for 6 years, until 2018, when she decided to step down. Arnolds continues to represent Louisiana in the Senate, and celebrated her 25th year in office in 2019. Personality Eileen is a very caring person and she wants to do anything she can to help others. She is known for her bipartisanship while working in the United States Senate. She has worked with Senators like Wanda Celtica on bipartisan bills. She knows what she wants and she won’t spare a dime to get it. She is dedicated to public service, with 2019 being her 25th year served in the US Senate. She loves her family very much and she takes great care of her daughter. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__